


Youngshade

by Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, The Clave, city of bones - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes/pseuds/Girl_with_the_tiger_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace wasn't the only child that was brought in by the Lightwoods after circle members murdered his parents.<br/>Meet Aries Youngshade, a female shadowhunter that was raised and trained alongside Jace and the Lightwood siblings, living with them in the New York Institute and working for the clave.<br/>When Jace brings home a mundie girl, Aries is not impressed. That is, until she learns that Clary Fray isn't a mundie at all, and her mother has been kidnapped by the people responsible for killing Aries' own parents.<br/>Determined not to let Clary lose her mother too, Aries and the others set out to bring the Fray family back together and learn more about why Clary never knew about her Shadowhunter heritage.<br/>But Clary's missing mother is not the only problem they have to face.<br/>Their world is verging on a war, and for some reason, Clary and her mother seem to be right in the centre of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngshade

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for this fandom before, even though I've toyed with the idea for a while, but I enjoyed writing this first chapter and will add some more in a few days, once I've gotten around to writing it. This is kinda a hybrid of the books and the TV series mashed together, so some parts will match the books and others the series. Other parts are completely made up :)  
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated :)  
> **Aries is named after the constellation, not the Greek god, and I'm gonna be 100% honest when I say her surname came straight out of a Shadowhunter name generator**  
> Originally she was going to be Jace's twin, but it would have been too complicated so I opted for this instead.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Crouched down on the roof of a building, I shivered, once again wishing that I'd known that the demon we were tracking was going to take it's sweet time in getting there, at which point I would have worn a jacket.

I could see the others from where I was crouched, Alec standing on the street, Izzy on the roof opposite me, and Jace further down the street, their eyes scanning the street for our target.

Sighing, I readjusted my position and looked back at the street.

Immediately all thoughts of being cold were gone.

It was here.

Alec turned to face a fruit stand, putting his back to the demon and waiting until it was passed him before moving to follow it.

Standing up, I trailed them both from above, seeing Izzy do the same.

When we both reached Jace, the three of us flipped off the bridge, landing beside Alec and getting up to follow the demon that had taken the form of a dark haired woman in a purple and black dress. It was heading for a nightclub and I almost rolled my eyes. Pandemonium. How had I not seen that coming?

"Next time I'm waiting inside," I hissed at no one in particular, rubbing my goosebump covered skin, my eyes never leaving the target who had made it to the doors.

"Hey! Can you watch where you're going?" Demanded a red haired girl as Jace bumped into her. We kept walking and Alec smirked at me.

"You whine more than a Mundie, Aries."

Pulling a face, I nudged him with my shoulder.

"Jace!" Izzy called. Alec and I stopped and turned to see that Jace had stopped and was talking to the girl he'd walked into.

At the sound of his name, Jace came back to us and we all walked into the club together.

As usual the dance floor was packed with Mundies and Downworlders, but we weaved through them, mostly going un-noticed.

Izzy's platinum hair was hard to miss so I focused on that, unable to see much else over the people dancing around me.

I knew I should have worn wedges, I thought to myself as I moved, ducking through the curtain after Jace and quickly counting the demons in the room. Eleven of them and four of us. I grinned and leaned against a pillar, inspecting my nails and waiting for Jace to piss someone off.

I saw the flash of his Seraph blade and grabbed my own, hesitating when I heard the shout and then the red haired Mundane run across the room, pushing the demon out of the way of Jace.

The demon hit the sofa and turned to growl at the girl, exposing it's true form.

Jace knocked the girl out of the way, but then I missed what happened next as the other demons were heading for him.

Narrowing getting missed by Izzy's whip, I attacked the closest demon to me, stabbing it in the back as it stalked towards where Jace was fighting with another two.

I ducked under a fist headed for the side of my head and twisted as I cut the demon across the abdomen, not seeing the other demon's punch until it connected with my mouth.

I stumbled back a step, swearing as I gave myself a second to register the pain, and then with a snarl, I attacked the demon head on, stabbing it through the neck with one fast jab.

The entire fight was over in less than a minute, during which time the annoying girl fled, leaving the four of us alone in the back of the club.

Jace was staring where she'd ran, looking like he was debating following her, but Alec put a hand on his chest to stop him.

I was also in favour of following the girl though.

"We should go after her, Alec! I wanna know how she could see us. And then I'm gonna knock some sense into her. What the hell was she doing?" I demanded, licking my split lip and wincing at the pain.

Izzy stopped me though.

"It doesn't matter who she is. We need to go back to the institute. One mundie with the sight can wait. We'll tell Hodge and see what he thinks," she tried, getting a closer look at my bleeding mouth, but I shrugged her off and sighed, sharing a look with Jace before turning back to Izzy.

"Fine. But if she shows up again, I'm not letting her go without an explanation."

Alec nodded.

"Noted. Now lets go, you've got demon in your hair," he warned, pointing at something sticky and disgusting in my long brown curls.

Growling, I led the way out, muttering about mundanes and demons all the way out of the club.

XXXXXX

The walk back to the Institute was cold and quiet, only made worse when it started to rain.

Silently we picked up the pace, stopping about a block away when Jace announced that he had somewhere to go before taking off in the other direction.

I watched him leave, my frown probably matching Alec's but I didn't bother to ask Jace where he was going. The whole mysterious bad boy thing he had going for him probably meant that he wouldn't tell anyway, and I wanted to get out of the rain.

We ran the rest of the way back, and as soon the doors closed behind us, I announced that I was going for a shower.

After making sure that my hair was demon gunk free, I got out of the shower and looked in my full length mirror, inspecting my sore mouth and checking for any chipped teeth before activating the healing rune on my arm, immediately feeling better.

I had just got into my tee and shorts for bed when Izzy barged into my room, her eyes wide as she grinned.

"You'll never guess what Jace brought home with him?"

I knew already and rolled my eyes before getting off my bed and running after Izzy, ending up in the infirmary where Jace, Alec and Hodge were already waiting, standing at the end of the bed with the red haired mundane sleeping in it.

When I saw her I came to a stop, looking between her and Jace.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I couldn't believe he'd brought a mundie into the Institute, especially one that could have gotten him killed earlier on in the night.

Hodge held up a hand to stop me from going off on one, so I held my tongue and walked closer, getting a look at the girl on the bed and noticing the rune on her neck.

I felt my eyes go wide. Jace had marked the mundie.

I stared at him, picking up on what he was explaining to the others.

"-found her in her house. I needed to do it for the demon bite... She had the sight, and a stele! Put the pieced together guys! She's got Clave blood!"

Alec's face was going red with anger, but it was Hodge who spoke, his voice low and steady with contained anger.

"You could have turned her into a Forsaken, Jace. It was not your life to gamble with!"

Now Jace blushed, but didn't back down.

"What I did was right at the time. She was dying and I saved her. I will not apologise for that," he affirmed, turning to stride from the room with nothing further to say.

We all watched him go before sharing a look.

Alec blinked first, following Jace out of the room, accompanied by Hodge, leaving just Izzy and I with the girl.

"Jace says her name is Clary. Her mother is missing and their place was trashed..."

Suddenly I felt a little sorry for the girl, my thoughts travelling back to a time when my whole world had crumbled around me, leaving me orphaned and scared. Clary had clave blood, and as far as I was concerned, that made her one of us, so looking down at her unconscious form, I vowed silently to help her in any way I could, to stop her mother's fate from being the same as my mother's had.

Assuming it wasn't already too late.


End file.
